


A Rainy Day

by kxro_2



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Physical Abuse, This is NOT supposed to make sense, Vague torture, this doesnt make sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 03:09:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10067843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kxro_2/pseuds/kxro_2
Summary: Alfred held onto a painful expression, readying to be turned down...not until he felt soft pair of lips on his. "You're so stupid," Arthur muttered, "So very stupid. I almost had a heart attack. I love you, fool. I always have. You didn't need to prove anything!"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Taken from my other account Kxro which I may delete later.

A rainy day in England hadn't really troubled the young Brit at all, nor his townsfolk. It was quite calming actually, but after seeing the American who usually stopped by to annoy him, tattered, bloodied and bruised, it changed his whole perspective.

It was unbelievable to see him like this— he almost refused to believe, but it WAS him. It wasn't just some look-alike, he was sure. It really was Alfred. By god, he looked horrible, probably still unconscious.

"Dear lord," Arthur muttered under his breath. He bent down, extending his trembling hand to come in contact with his pale face. It was cold. Really, really cold. People passing by might've thought he it was a dead body just fucking lying there, but he was -just barely- breathing.

Without another word, he took him in- more like dragged, since his body was incredibly limp and heavy.

The incident had forever marked Arthurs' heart. Rainy days were always a reminder of his fear- to see Alfred like that. It pained him to remember.

When Alfred was nursed back to health, the boy wouldn't speak- refused to speak. It broke Arthurs' heart.

But the Brit was patient, he could wait for an explanation. Forcing it out of him didn't seem wise and Alfred seemed...traumatized.

After a month, he said his first words.

.

.

.

"I'm sorry, Arthur."

.

.

.

Arthur almost broke down at his miserable tone. He'd practically croaked that with his horse voice- a strain from not talking for over 4 months.

"No, Alfred, you bloody wanker." He sniffled, "Don't say you're sorry."

The two men grew quiet in an uncomfortable silence until the other spoke, "I'm sorry...but I'm not."

Arthur wiped tears threatening to overflow and turned to look into Alfred's eyes, but he glanced away, "Why are you sorry...but not?" It was confusing to grasp on to. It made little to no sense at all.

The silence was there again, but Arthur was a patient person as stated before.

"I...I love you."

"...What?"

Alfred was losing his confidence every passing second, afraid of being refused, "I-I love you...I proved it, I love you."

It was a lot to take in, but Arthur gave him the gentlest smile he could muster, "Oh Alfred..." He muttered, "How did you...prove it?"

Alfred barely interacted with him during the healing process. It was mainly Arthur in and out of the room while Alfred rested or stared blankly at the walls. Authur was up at the opportunity to hear his story even when it made no sense. Alfred sunk down in his bed, covering the blankets over his head, "I was told not to tell you...but..." He looked hesitant, "Francis, he had me..."

Arthur's blood boiled. Of course, that fucking French had something to do with it! He made a reminder to kill him later. Violently, in the most torturous way possible.

He remained quiet for at least five minutes, having an internal battle. Arthur at least knew who caused him to be like this, that was information enough.

"Don't force yourself.."

"-I had to." Alfred corrected himself, "Take-" Bile rose in his throat but he needed to tell his love, "A few whips and-" Tears started falling at the memory, "The pain to prove-" he was interrupted by Arthur's embrace.

"Love." He strained, "Oh my love, you..." He clenched onto Alfred's shirt, "You are bloody stupid!"

Alfred held onto a painful expression, readying to be turned down...not until he felt soft pair of lips on his, "You're so stupid." Arthur muttered, "So very stupid. I almost had a heart attack. I love you, fool. I always have. You didn't need to prove anything!"

"R-really?" Alfred's eyes were wide in shock like he hadn't expected this outcome at all.

"You are an absolute fool." The older blond whispered, wiping his tears away. He smiled up at the still shocked American and pulled him into a hug. "What do you think?"

"I-I.." Alfred relaxed in his hold with his eyes shining with tears. "This is a dream- ow don't pinch me it's not, I get it." He looked back at the brit and pulled him into another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't understand this, whoops. This is supposed to be vague. I wrote this for a contest and it had limited words. So yeeahhh


End file.
